shop_heroesfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Compétences
'''À propos''' : Les compétences sont des capacités qui fournissent à vos héros divers avantages lors des quêtes. Elles sont scindés en 3 catégories : les compétences normales, les compétences de chef d'équipe et les compétences uniques. : De base, chaque héros possède 3 compétences débloquées au fur et à mesure de leur progression. : Il est possible d'ajouter des compétences supplémentaires aux héros avec les équipements débloquables dans les coffres. ''' Compétences normales''' : Les compétences normales n'ont aucun pré-requis , plusieurs rangs, proposent de multiples avantages et sont généralement toujours actives pendant les quêtes. '''Archimage''' : - Augmente la force des mages de l'équipe de 10% : - Augmente la force des mages de l'équipe de 20% : - Augmente la force des mages de l'équipe de 30% '''Energétique''' : - Réduit le temps de repos après une quête de 50% : - Réduit le temps de repos après une quête de 75% : - Réduit le temps de repos après une quête de 100% : '''Note:''' les compétences Énergétique se cumulent entre elles. Un personnage avec deux compétences Énergétique I aura une réduction de 100% du temps de repos. : '''Note:''' La compétence se cumule de manière multiplicative avec la compétence '''Guérisseur'''. : (Exemple: 50% Énergétique multiplié par 50% Guérisseur vaut 75% de réduction de temps de repos.(0,5 x 0,5 = 0,25) '''Méticuleux''' : - Réduit la probabilité de casser une pièce d'équipement de 15% : - Réduit la probabilité de casser une pièce d'équipement de 30% : - Réduit la probabilité de casser une pièce d'équipement de 50% '''Chercheur d'Or''' : - Trouve 50% plus d'or dans les quêtes. : - Trouve 100% plus d'or dans les quêtes. : - Trouve 200% plus d'or dans les quêtes. '''Guérisseur''' : - Réduit le temps de guérison des compagnons de 10%. : - Réduit le temps de guérison des compagnons de 25%. : - Réduit le temps de guérison des compagnons de 50%. : '''Note:''' Le "Temps de guérison" désigne aussi bien le temps de repos après une quête que le temps de guérison lorsqu'un héros est blessé. : '''Note: '''La compétence se cumulent avec un cap de 90% par quête. La compétence se cumule également de manière multiplicative avec la compétence '''Énergétique'''. : (Exemple: 50% Énergétique multiplié par 50% Guérisseur vaut 75% de réduction de temps de repos.(0,5 x 0,5 = 0,25) : '''Chanceux''' : - Échappe aux blessures 10% du temps. : - Échappe aux blessures 20% du temps.. : - Échappe aux blessures 30% du temps. '''Protecteur''' : - Augmente les chances de survie du groupe de 2%. : - Augmente les chances de survie du groupe de 5%. : - Augmente les chances de survie du groupe de 10%. * Tous les membres de l'équipe reçoivent un boost de x% en pouvoir de quête. '''Endurant''' : - Garde au moins 25% de l'expérience reçue lorsque blessé(e) dans une quête réussie. : - Garde au moins 50% de l'expérience reçue lorsque blessé(e) dans une quête réussie. : - Garde au moins 100% de l'expérience reçue lorsque blessé(e) dans une quête réussie. '''Plein de Ressources''' La compétence '''Plein de Ressources''' est appliquée avant la compétence [[https://shop-heroes.fandom.com/wiki/Skills#Support| '''Soutien''']]. Elle s'applique uniquement sur l'équipement du héros et suis les mêmes règles de priorité que la compétence '''Support'''. Cloudcade-Staff answer in a [http://forum.shopheroesgame.com/viewtopic.php?p=12193#p12193 forum post] about the [[Skills#Resourceful|'''Resourceful''' skill]]. : - Empêche 1 pièce d'équipement de briser pendant une quête. : - Empêche 2 pièce(s) d'équipement de briser pendant une quête. : - Empêche 3 pièce(3) d'équipement de briser pendant une quête. '''Résurrection''' : - Ramène un compagnon à la vie 5% du temps. : - Ramène un compagnon à la vie 10% du temps. : - Ramène un compagnon à la vie 15% du temps. '''Pilleur''' : - Augmente le nombre minimum d'artéfacts et d'objets de raid trouvés de 1. : - Augmente le nombre minimum d'artéfacts et d'objets de raid trouvés de 2. : - Augmente le nombre minimum d'artéfacts et d'objets de raid trouvés de 3. '''Fournisseur''' : - Réduit la chance des compagnons de briser leur équipement de 5%. : - Réduit la chance des compagnons de briser leur équipement de 10%. : - Réduit la chance des compagnons de briser leur équipement de 15%. '''Soutien''' La compétence '''Soutien''' empêche les équipement des compagnons de se briser, de l'équipement ayant le plus petit pourcentage à celui ayant le pourcentage le plus élevé. L'ordre d'application est du personnage 1 en premier au personnage 6, en dernier. Si sur un même personnage plusieurs équipements ont un pourcentage égal, l'ordre sera de l'emplacement 1 à l'emplacement 6. Si le personnage possède la compétence '''Plein de Ressources''', elle s'appliquera en priorité et la compétence '''Soutien''' prendra en charge tout ce qui n'aurait pas été sauvé par la compétence '''Plein de Ressources'''. Cloudcade-Staff answer in a [http://forum.shopheroesgame.com/viewtopic.php?p=12193#p12193 forum post] about the [[Skills#Support|Support skill]]. Cloudcade-Staff answer in a [http://forum.shopheroesgame.com/viewtopic.php?p=12059#p12059 forum post] about the [[Skills#Support|Support skill]]. : - Prévient l'équipement des compagnons de briser 1 fois pendant une quête. : - Prévient l'équipement des compagnons de briser 2 fois pendant une quête : - Prévient l'équipement des compagnons de briser 3 fois pendant une quête. * '''Note:''' Bien que parlant des compagnons, la compétence couvre également les équipement du héros concerné. '''Chasseur de Trésors''' : - Augmente le nombre maximum d'artéfacts et d'objets de raid trouvés de 2. : - Augmente le nombre maximum d'artéfacts et d'objets de raid trouvés de 4. : - Augmente le nombre maximum d'artéfacts et d'objets de raid trouvés de 6. '''Sage''' : - 25% plus d'expérience. : - 50% plus d'expérience. : - 100% plus d'expérience.. '''Compétences de Leader''' : Les compétences de Leader ne s'appliquent que si le héros concerné est placé en première position.Elles fournissent d'importants avantages à l'équipe entière. '''Amazone''' : - Augmente les chances de survie des femmes du groupe de 5%. : - Augmente les chances de survie des femmes du groupe de 10%. : - Augmente les chances de survie des femmes du groupe de 25%. * Cela veut dire que le pouvoir de quête des femmes dans le groupe est boosté de x% par femme dans le groupe. ('''Note:''' On ne sait pas si le leader est compté dans le calcul du bonus mais elle recevra elle aussi le bonus.) '''Frères d'armes''' : - Augmente les chances de survie des hoommes du groupe de 5%. : - Augmente les chances de survie des hommes du groupe de 10%. : - Augmente les chances de survie des hommes du groupe de 25%. * Cela veut dire que le pouvoir de quête des hommes dans le groupe est boosté de x% par homme dans le groupe. ('''Note:''' On ne sait pas si le leader est compté dans le calcul du bonus mais il recevra lui aussi le bonus.) '''Commandant''' http://forum.shopheroesgame.com/viewtopic.php?f=8&t=3887 Set power of +25% only boosts power coming from items, not base hero power, by 25%. Example: Edward has 6000 base (naked) power, and 2000 from items. Full set gives a 25% boost to 2000, for 8500 total power. "Strength" is a boost to heroes' base (naked) power. Commander III boosts Edward's base power of 6000 to 9000. Since heroes of higher tier have higher base power, the commander/strength boosts increase their total power more than for heroes of lower tiers. : - Augmente la puissance des membres du groupe de 15%. : - Augmente la puissance des membres du groupe de 25%. : - Augmente la puissance des membres du groupe de 50%. '''Gangster''' : - Augmente la puissance des équipement de 10% pour tous les roublards du groupe [[https://shop-heroes.fandom.com/wiki/Rogue|Rogue]] : - Augmente la puissance des équipement de 25% pour tous les roublards du groupe [[https://shop-heroes.fandom.com/wiki/Rogue|Rogue]] : - Augmente la puissance des équipement de 50% pour tous les roublards du groupe [[https://shop-heroes.fandom.com/wiki/Rogue|Rogue]] '''Leader''' : - Increase the number of companions by 1 (to a maximum of 5). : - Increase the number of companions by 2 (to a maximum of 5). : - Increase the number of companions by 3 (to a maximum of 5). '''Speed Runner''' : - Reduce the quest duration by 10%. : - Reduce the quest duration by 25%. : - Reduce the quest duration by 50%. : There are a limited amount of Speed Runner items, leading to various maximums on Speed Runner for various heroes. : It is unknown if Speed Runner has a maximum cap like Healer. * As of Summer 2017, [[https://shop-heroes.fandom.com/wiki/Kuro Shobi|Kuro Shobi]] (Speed Runner III) with a [[https://shop-heroes.fandom.com/wiki/Mistilteinn|Mistilteinn]] (Speed Runner II) for a total of 75% Speed Runner is the highest. * As of summer 2018, Kuro + [[https://shop-heroes.fandom.com/wiki/Mistilteinn|Mistilteinn]] + [[https://shop-heroes.fandom.com/wiki/Royal Trumpet|Royal Trumpet]] (Speed Runner I) for total of 85% is Highest. * As of 2019, [[https://shop-heroes.fandom.com/wiki/Francesca|Francesca]] equipped with [[https://shop-heroes.fandom.com/wiki/Rising Tempest|Rising Tempest]] + [[https://shop-heroes.fandom.com/wiki/Volcanic Smashers|Volcanic Smashers]] + [[https://shop-heroes.fandom.com/wiki/Maple Potion|Maple Potion]] + [[https://shop-heroes.fandom.com/wiki/Phoenix Helmet|Phoenix Helmet]] + [[https://shop-heroes.fandom.com/wiki/Royal Trumpet|Royal Trumpet]] for total of 95% is Highest. (Three Speed Runner II and Two Speed Runners I) '''Unique Skills''' : Unique skills are extremely powerful skills. They have no ranks or requirements and provide huge bonuses to strength for the character equipped with it. '''Backstab''' : - Increase strength by 25% '''Cleave''' : - Increase strength by 25% '''Cone-of-cold''' : - Increase strength by 40% '''Crush''' : - Increase strength by 25% '''Detect Secrets''' : - Increases the minimum artifacts and raid items brought back by each party members by 1 (basically is like giving everyone in party '''Scavenger I''') '''Fireball''' : - Increase strength by 25% '''Mage Armor''' : - Increases equipment strength by 25%. '''Magic Find''' : - Increases the maximum possible artifacts and raid items brought back by party members by 2. (Basically is like giving everyone in party '''Treasure Hunter I''') '''Parry''' : - Increase equipment strength by 10% '''Thunderbolt''' : - Increase strength by 50%. '''Weapon Master''' : - Increase equipment strength by 50%. '''Item-Unique Skills''' : Item-Unique skills are extremely powerful skills. They have no ranks or requirements and provide huge bonuses to strength for the character equipped with it. '''Aura of Protection''' : - Increase the party's survival rate by 8%. (In other words increase quest power of party by 8% per member of party.) '''Berserker''' : - Increases strength by 35%. '''Riposte''' : - Increases equipment strength by 20%. '''Shadowstep''' : - Escape injury 15% of the time. '''Stoneskin''' : - Increases strength by 30%. Notes